Mealting a Steel heart
by koreilly
Summary: In gameindustry there are five nations, hopefully you know four of them but the one I wish to introduce you to is the nation of Gav 64 an abandoned nation whose god, steel heart dose not require shares but when purpleheart falls from the land above kian is there to get into an awkward situation that may screw him over. rated T may change. (On hiatus, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_**Game industry is home to five nations each governed by a cpu.**_

 _ **planetpatune, land of purple progress governed by purple heart.**_

 _ **lastation, land of black regality governed by blackheart**_

 _ **lowee, land of white serenity governed by white heart**_

 _ **leanbox, land of green pastures governed by greenheart**_

 _ **And finaly, gav 64, land of forgotten dreams govern by the only god steel heart**_

 _ **The four goddesses have been engaged in a long running war known as the console wars to gain control over the shares which are the sources of their power where as steel heart has found other ways of maintaining his power.**_

"Well this is boring." I said walking down the streets of my forgotten nation.

"Oh hi there! I'm the god who isn't trying to bludgeon other deity's to gain power, steel heart or uhhh fuck what was my name again? Hmm I guess the name Kian (Yes another one) sounds familiar, anyway welcome to gameindustry's very own ghost town." I said to no one since I had gone insane when the last of my nation disappeared to lastation or planetpatune. As I entered my bassilicom my pet dogoo jumped on my shoulder.

"Guess you know what I'm gonna watch?" the mob nodded its head.

"Alright, well time to watch the goddesses fight." I said as I flipped on the tv to see that purple heart was owning the others as usual. As I was about to turn off the tv Whiteheart, green heart and blackheart stopped fighting and started talking until they all started attacking purpleheart until they eventually knocked her off celestia!

"Hmm she's falling to planetpatune? Guess I could go see if she's alright but last time I tried to help her she assumed I was trying to steal her shares since I hadn't told them about having monsters put some faith in ya and its almost like having humans believe in me again. then again she was the one who I was putting my faith into for a while after my nation died...To hell with it, Gary keep this place tidy while I'm gone." I said to the dogoo who goo's in response.

"Access!" as the data swirled up around me then faded I was now wearing black skin tight suit with steel lines running down it I was wearing black boots along with two steal coloured gauntlets and a long sleeved black trench coat with spikes on the shoulders.

"Hi ho, hi ho its off to planetpatune I go." I sang as I flew to the land of purple progress until I was hit by a shooting star...wow just wow. When I hit the ground I wasn't knocked out I was only knocked out of my god form so I checked to see how big the rock that hit me was only to find that a girl had hit me and since I'm no dense anime protagonist I immediately recognised the girl on my back.

"Well if it ain't purple heart." I said as a girl with peach hair, a peach woolly jumper, a brown skirt, brown Stockings! #noble senpai/lostpause and some peach shoes with little balls on strings.

"Oh my are you two ok?" she asked.

"Well I'm peachy no pun intended but she might be in need of some medical treatment. I said when I noticed blood on the ground.

"Your bleeding!" So this is what's it like to have someone concerned about you huh? Better not get used to this.

"Eh Ill be fine she is the one who fell from the sky not me." I said trying to shrug it off.

"If you say so, but your still going to need bandages." wow she's persistent.

"Ok fine but treat her first, She is very important to some people." I said standing up but not before this woman who has a nice rack if I do say so myself. I slapped myself when she wasn't looking for thinking bad thoughts.

"Are you one of those people?" she asked and I laughed

"No, no I am just the guy who was unfortunate enough to be flattened by her that's all." I said walking back to gav.

"Wait you need your bandages!" she said but I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll walk it off." I said smiling reassuringly

"The names kian by the way. what's yours?" I was actually curious about this girl. She had no reason to be concerned for my well being but she was concerned anyway.

"Oh right! my names compa." she said then I had a thought.

"Ok then compa since you helped me out anything I can do for you?" she thought for a moment before answering.

"well you can help me carry her back to my place." she asked

"Why not a hospital?" I asked.

"Oh No Need for that, I'm I nurse in training." Now I get it! She offered to bandage me up so she was either a nurse or a physco!

"right." I said lifting Neptune onto my back, as if giving her a piggy back and we walked to compa's house

"Here we are!" compa said as she opened the door.

"Where will I put her?" I asked And compa pointed to the bed.

"Over there then take your shirt off." Wait what...

"Umm what?" I asked in extreme confusion.

"So I can bandage up your wounds." I nodded and lifted up my shirt where the blood was coming from only to see that it was all gone.

"Um where's your wound." Oh yeah I forgot to tell her I'm a cpu.

"Oh yeah... well did ya ever hear of Gav 64, land of forgotten dreams?" she nodded her head.

"Its governed by the only male cpu in history!" I nodded my head at this.

"Yes, steel heart well uh please don't freak out but I'm steel heart." she burst out laughing and I shook my head.

"Guess I have to prove it. Access!" I changed into my god form and compa stared at it for a few seconds before I reverted back to normal. "believe me now?" she said nothing but just nodded her head. Just then Neptune started to stir

"oh she's waking up!" compa said leaving my in the room.

"Uh hey! Are you some kind of pervert who watches girls while they sleep!" she said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Nope I was flying peacefully until someone rammed into my back!" I said

"Wait a minute! What's your name?" Neptune asked

"Kian steel heart." I answered simply and her face lit up for some reason.

"Wait histy said I wouldn't find you for a while but here's mah boyfriend!"

...

...

...

"What?" if histy is who I think she is I'm gonna freak out

"A voice in my head who calls herself histoire said that a powerful warrior by the name of kian steel heart is your destined soul mate." my face was blank, I had gone into shock when compa opened the door with bandages and I fell onto the floor and this time I was knocked out.

 **Hey guys koreilly here and yes another HND story only instead of kian being an overpowered mortal this time he's an over powered immortal! Plus I was up kinda late writing this one so please forgive my terrible spelling but any way I hope you guys enjoy the idea of Neptune being the OC's "GF" right off the bat so until I see you again this is koreilly and I'm going to sleep!**


	2. the monsters

"Hello steel heart." now to complain!

"Ahh histoire how nice of you to tell me I have a girlfriend!" I yelled into darkness

"I can see how that may be a slight pain in the neck but I had to rely on someone I knew I could trust." She said sadly.

"And what about Arfoire? Isn't she available for guard duty?" I asked.

"She...cant help on that one." This piqued my interest.

I see...alright I'll help but she doesn't seem to remember me, is there a reason behind this?" I heard a little laugh on her end.

"She hit her head correct?" she asked

"Sorta..." I said

"Well due to hitting her head she may have forgotten everything other that what I told her." I take it she didn't fill her in on every thing.

"I take it you "forgot" to tell her she's a goddess." I asked as the world lit up

"I ask you to keep the fact she's your enemy a secret for now." she said as I awoke to find i was tucked into a bed without my shirt.

"So I'm Neptune's boyfriend now huh? This will be fun." i said attempting to get up only to find a hand on my chest. "What?" i looked to my left only to find a sleeping Neptune which caused my to fall out of bed without waking her surprisingly.

"Moring...kian?" Compa asked seeing Neptune in my bed.

"Over here." i put up my hand before standing up.

"Why is nep-nep in your bed?" Compa asked me as we stood outside my room.

"Don't ask me, i just woke up and found her beside me." i said rubbing the back of my head.

"And she said that she's your girlfriend, dose that mean she's a cpu to?" its time to lie!

"no she's not, a cpu i mean." i saw compa frown for a second but then returned to the bubbly personality i know.

"Ok I'm going to make breakfast." she said as the door opened revealing a still half asleep Neptune.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" she asked before yawning

"I think i smell pudding." i said before walking out the door.

"Now for some que- argh!" i felt a sharp pain through my chest.

"W-what the hell was that?" the pain subdued and i walked to the guild where i ran into a familiar face

"Well if it ain't the guilds finest, miss if." i said to said agent.

"Hey kian see you came out of the border." if your all wondering me and IF met at the border of gav 64's border when i told her to turn back but she doesn't know of my godly powers.

"So what brings you to the guild today?" She asked as i shrugged my shoulders.

"Got bored." i said as i accepted a S class quest.

"Whoa are you sure you want an S class quest?" I shook my head at if's question.

"IF. Look at my level." she opened up the menu and saw my level was 666 she looked paler than when she opened the power menu.

"How-how-how-how." this went on for ten minutes before i walked off to accept the quest.

Compa's pov...

"Hey nep-nep lets do some quests!" compa said as she cleaned up after breakfast and Neptune nodded her head as she finished her pudding.

"Sure lets beat some baddies!" She said shooting up and out the door.

"Dose she know where the guild is?" Compa asked as Neptune popped her head back in the door.

"Where do you accept quests again?" She asked with a sweat-drop.

Back to the male 2 hours later...

"Wow that was back-ARGGGHHH! The fuck is with this pain unless." i activated HDD and flew back to gav only to find the monsters who sought refuge being attacked by hostile monsters unlike the mob's that usually roam gameindustry.

"Ahh old friend its been far to long." I turned to see a witch in gothic attire.

"You are not welcome here." i said preparing for battle

"No need to fight i just came to check up on you oh and how's your girlfriend?" She said with a evil grin before disappearing.

"Tch! I need to find her after i deal with these rouges." i said before equipping my spiked brass knuckles and charged into the crowd of awaiting monsters.

 **In a cave Neptune's pov...**

"Hey iffy why are we going to gav what's it?" i asked the If

"Because the quest says the guard vermin is at the nations border." iffy said and compa looked worried.

"I heard there's a lot of monsters in gav 64." she said shaking slightly.

"Well compa that's because- look out!" if said as compa was hit by a rock and knocked out but since i love to mess with people.

"We gather here today to mourn the loss of compa-" iffy then bopped my head as compa started to stir.

"She's not dead see she was knocked out." as compa woke up she looked confused

"Who are you two? Where are we?" oh no she forgot me and iffy and maybe kian!

"Aww come on compa its your pal nep-nep and iffy!" I said as i heard a loud roar from the cave.

"I think that's the guard vermin. Hey iffy is that the guard vermin?" i asked my newest friend.

"Yeah now get up and start fighting!" she said as a large cricket like thing crawled into the light.

"Look out!" i heard a voice say as a man flew at the guard vermin.

 **Steel hearts pov...**

Looks like they were in trouble.

"is everyone ok?" i asked as the vermin recovered.

"Just fine and who are you?" Neptune asked.

"A story for another day." i said as she glowed when a white spiral of code engulfed her.

"Well about time histoire." i thought knowing said tome heard me.

"Well this is interesting." She said admiring herself and my arm blades (Which are a pair of black and white blades that extend from my arms) appeared meaning the guard was on duty.

"Hey some assistance would be greatly appreciated!" i yelled running at the ugly bastard.

"Ok." Neptune said drawing her sword and charging with me as gary (who has the ability to morph due to his gooey body) disguised as me ran to if and compa and taking them out of the cave.

"Finaly, **Gav 64 finishing slash."** i said in monotone as the world became blue and i ran up to the beast before slashing it 28 times then jumping over its head then digging my blades into its eye sockets as the world returned to normal and the beast shattered into shards as i gave a two fingered salute. "Don't fuck with a god."

"Hey you should join us!" Neptune said after reverting to normal.

"Sorry cant do that." i said about to fly off.

"That was impressive but I'll be taking that key fragment now." That voice!

"Arfoire!" i yelled turning around to see said witch.

"Ahh old friend i see you dealt with my monsters but did they hurt your precious friends?" i flew over to her.

"If you even think of invading my nation again with those freaks of nature you call mobs i will not hesitate to slit your old wrinkly throat are we clear!" i said grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall.

"Crystal." She said and i let her go and punched her in the face sending her flying out the hole i had made earlier when one of her mutants sent me flying into this cave.

"Now i need to get going, see ya." I said flying away.

"Wait!" I stopped because she is my "Girlfriend".

"Yes?" i said turning to face her.

"You said your nation. Which one is yours?" she asked as if and compa came in the entrance.

"That would be gav 64 come visit if you want to see the once crown jewel of gameindustry." i said flying off for good this time until i got out the hole. I then changed back to human form and walked into the cave.

"Wait! Did he just say his nation is gav 64?" If asked as i joined the group.

"Yep why?" If was pale as when she checked my power level ahh good times, good times.

"T-t-that was steel heart supposedly dead." Everyone was confused.

"Then who was he?" i asked and compa looked at me.

"Who are you?" Was she hit by a rock or something.

"Kian." I said.

"So we are going to gav 64." Neptune said.

"Ok so we are going to a nation filled with monsters which I've just came back from and i have to tell ya the monsters are scared of new, powerful monsters." i said and they all nodded.

"Ok I'm surrounded by psycho's!" I thought as we left the cave.

As we arrived at the torn down gate that led into a once lively village full of people and laughter, now crumbling piles of rubble.

"Such a shame, use to brew the best drinks in gameindustry now nothing more than a hiding places of mobs." i said as everyone drew their weapons. "Don't worry the normal monsters are neutral." they eased up but were still on guard.

"So your telling me the monsters in gav are harmless to humans?" if asked

"Yeah, come out guys!" i said and in an instant i was surrounded by dogoo who eyed the girls suspiciously.

"They are with me relax." i said and the mobs nodded and stayed behind me.

"So you said there monsters who attack these monsters?" if said as jim (A blue dogoo) Nuzzled her leg

"Yeah they look like these guys but with white eyes and no pupils." i said as a terrifying roar emanated from a nearby pile of rubble.

"Hide everyone!" i yelled and the dogoos did as told.

"What about us?" If asked and i turned to the exit.

"We run!" i said as the girls took off and a herd of dogoo began to chase us down and Neptune looked back to see the monsters and didn't see the rock making her fall.

"Oh no! this isn't how i die!" she cried as she curled up into a ball.

"Get a hold of yourself nep!" i said picking her up and running with her now in my arms.

"Whoa thanks for the save!" Neptune said as we ran over the bridge and i put her down then drew a large grenade launcher and fired at the bridge causing it to collapse with the rouges on it.

"The hell was that!?" if yelled as the caught her breath.

"Those were the new monsters i mentioned and their out for blood." i said as Neptune walked up to me with a light shade of pink on her cheeks meaning she's about to do something embarrassing.

"So for the save back there I'm gonna give you o reward! hope ya like it!" before i could think of something dirty she kissed me on the lips!

"Why did ya do that? A pudding would have done fine!" i said blushing a little bit.

"well you are my boyfriend so you might as well get used to it." She said with a laugh and if gasped in shock.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" she yelled

"Its a long story." i said rubbing the back of my head.

 **Thanks for reading and i would like to thank sandshrew master 318 for giving me the idea of rouge monsters in gav and i hoe to hear more ideas from him shortly (I not assuming that its a male on his profile it says I'm male) This has been another late project so sorry for the bad spellings and ill see you in the next chapter bye!**


	3. the a little costume change

"So if where are we off to next?" I asked If as we walked to the bassilicom.

"lastation. We need to see if any of theses key fragments are there to." If said as they entered the guild.

"Then I'll see you there." I said walking to the cloths store mainly because i feel as if my look is out dated.

"Ah hello sir what can i do for you today?" The clerk asked as i entered.

"Yeah where are the hoodies?" I asked as the clerk took me to a large line of hoodies with simple designs but a blue one with fur on the rim of the hood caught my eye as well as some black shorts that looked as if they were meant to go with the hoodie.

"I'll take these." i said as the clerk scanned the items.

"That would be a thousand credits." Over the years i have gathered a large some of money so paying a thousand credits is nothing, and in case your wondering it's 99,999,999,999 credits so 1,000 is nothing. Anyway i jumped into an ally and changed, as i walked out i noticed my reflection in the mirror and i looked similar to an old friend of mine, heh always made horrible puns but always got a ton of work done. A skele-ton. **Great another fourth wall breaker.**

"Now to find the others and hope nothing happened." I said walking to lastation wait cant i break the code? As i thought that i did said thing and walked until i reached a new stream of code meaning i had crossed over.

"Great now to- ooh shit." I said as i realised i had jumped out of the code right in front of noire who was transformed.

"KIAN!" she yelled in shock.

"Sup." i said as she drew her sword.

"What is your business here?" she asked and i just sighed then transformed.

"That is none of your concern." I said as i got ready for battle. She rushed at me with her sword hoping to land a hit but i being the more combat experienced blocked all the attacks.

"How are you blocking everything?!" Blackheart asked in frustration.

"I'm older, wiser and better at fighting that you or the other cpu's." I said sounding like a right prick.

"Look just lay down your weapon and i can walk away." I said trying to give her a way out.

"Never!" Stubborn as always but that means she wants a fight so might as well give a lady what she wants, i started to fight back a little in other words i grabbed her blade which hurt... a lot, but i slashed her a few times before kicking her to a rock.

"So are you gonna listen to what i have to say or am i gonna have to make you listen?" i asked in a threatening tone, blackheart then threw dirt into my eyes and as i tried to clear it out Neptune ant the others found me.

"Hey Steelheart long time no see!" Neptune said.

"So what brings you all to lastation?" I asked knowing they were looking for the key fragment, wait doesn't gav have one?

"Looking for the cpu have ya seen her?" She asked and i pointed to the forest because she left a tell tale trail of blood drops leading towards that general direction.

"She should be there and if she's not then I'll keep an eye out for her, bye." I said flying back to gav to see if the key fragment was there.

"So here you are." i said after landing outside an old temple like structure which somehow concealed a powerful energy which you wouldn't feel from a distance.

"What secrets do you hold?" I asked no one before slashing the door apart and what i found was beyond anything i could fathom. It was a factory for the things that attacked my nation. "So the bastards are mass produced huh? Time to fuck shit up." I said looking for the power source only to find what looked to be a memory fragment attached to a large machine that looked like if i took the fragment it would explode but lets just fuck common sense out a window an d take the fragment!

"Y-Y-You don't touch t-t-that!" A voice that was stuttering said.

"Look i don't want to fi-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I said turning to see a man but his skin was scaly and had several tentacle like objects sticking out of his body.

"Startled by my ap-ap-ap-appearance?" the thing said.

"Look get out of my way and you wont get any uglier that you already are." This pissed him off and he charged at me so i ended his suffering by sticking my sword through his head.

"Goodnight sir." I said as the first machine exploded. "This is time to haul ass!" I said running to the exit just as the whole factory exploded and my leg was impaled by a large piece of metal knocking me out of HDD.

"So you managed to blow up my facility." Arfoire said as she stepped out of the forest.

"Yeah but the key fragment was destroyed along with your monsters." I said with a laugh.

"My monsters would have saved it so you don't need to worry and since your bleeding out i wont kill you now but let you suffer!" She said laughing as she walked away.

"When we meet again i will kill you, old friend." I said starting to black out when i saw four figures run to my side but at this point i was out.

 **Sorry guys for the wait but i had to do a complete shit ton of house work that my parents force me to do!**

 **But seriously thank you all for reading review if you want more torture for poor little steel and I'll se you next time!**


	4. Update

**Hey guys it's been a while sooo I've given it some thought and after I complete Nobel heart I'm quitting...sorry to tell you that if you actually enjoyed this bullshit I've been doing but for those of you who don't like me then good news...I'm leaving my other stories up here but you guys can take them and mood them however you please...so yeah I hope you won't miss me and if you want to find more stuff like my shit checkout the rwby section on wattpad and you'll find me eventually...this is koreilly wishing you all the best of luck and goodbye for now...still on hiatus btw.**


End file.
